Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated series created by TBD that aired on Cartoon Network since October 29, 2016. Info This series focuses on 15-year old Eric McEdderson and his 6-year old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon, Ohio. Cast *Seth Green as Eric McEdderson; Nook *Grey DeLisle as Claire; Emily McEdderson *Mark Hamill as Brandon Hemperger; Jason BadLuckPants; Bludo *Jessica DiCicco as Brittney Hemperger; Nurse Carrie; Heart Ladybug *Rob Paulsen as Michael Stedee; Vacko; Derp *Sean Astin as Brody Malo *Catherine Taber as Darcy Hari; Princess Goodie *Carlos Alazraqui as Kennedy Turpin; George Duck; Lockear the Pirate Captain *Tom Kenny as Byron Devlin; King Fredrick the Third; Carl Toon *Dave Fennoy as Mr. Williams *Kath Soucie as Mrs. McEdderson *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Hemperger *TBD as Mrs. Hemperger *Dee Bradley Baker as Rekah; Coco the Pug; Burger Creature; Soupy *Khary Payton as Christopher Tally; Keshaun; Coach Destroyer *Hynden Walch as Melissa *Kevin Michael Richardson as John the Jock; Zombie Wolf; Ant I. Toon *Dan Green as Roger Roather; Deceleration Dimetrodon: The Burgular Beater *Kathryn Cressida as Ahana Asuma *Phil LaMarr as Llamy the Llama; Death the Dragon *Jess Harnell as Heuvos; Makko *Cree Summer as Trixie; Big Mama *Candi Milo as Mrs. Dolofonia *Kari Wahlgren as Shadow Elizabeth; Vanna (The Bath Ghoul) *Billy West Harold; Ben; Dippy the Dog *Tress MacNeille as Madame Freakshow, Jot *TBD as Ryan Heathers *TBD as Mr. McEdderson *Greg Cipes as Spider Guy *Frank Welker as Slobs; Rooby-Duude *Tara Strong as Doll-Like Girl; Carly *Jim Cummings as Skeleton *TBD as May *TBD as Jack *TBD as Jill *TBD as Zach *TBD as Angela *Darren Criss as The Musical Monster *Zach Callison as Chuckie Blue *Ariel Winter as Dacy Van Belt *Patrick Warburton as Edward Lightwoman *TBD as Boogie *TBD as Red Elephant *TBD as Benny Fly; Frog *E.G. Daily as Billy the Ghost More coming soon... Episodes List of Eric and Claire episodes Graphic Novel Series Eric and Claire (graphic novel series) Film Eric and Claire (Live-Action Movie) Spinoff Eric and Claire: Stories 2024 Revival One and a half years after the cancellation of Eric and Claire, the creator of E&C, TBD, was thinking about making it have at least ONE more season. However, unlike the previous five seasons, it would be more darker and mature, but still have a little bit of humor. Although it won't be as dark as Samurai Jack and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer's seasons 5, it would be darker than the revivals of Dexter's Laboratory, Gatopardos the Cheetah, and The X's with half of the season being TV-PG-V and half of the season TV-14. Reception Critical Response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *Technically, the only people besides Eric that knows that Claire's actually a ghost is Brandon, Michael, Llamy the Llama, Madame Freakshow, and every supernatural creature living in Carnival Paranormal. *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", However, Madame Freakshow appears in Claire (Part 1) as a shadow as an easter egg. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from "High School Not-So Musical". *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome and graphic, so much, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The official logo Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:2024 Category:TV-PG-V Category:TV-14 Category:Dark comedy Category:Adult Swim